


My Monster Girls

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Clans, F/M, Female!Haku, Female!Hiashi, Female!Itachi, Female!Kakashi, Female!Kiba, Female!Lee, Female!Madara, Female!Neji, Female!Sasuke, Female!Shikamaru, Haku a bunny girl, Harem, Hyuuga woman are snakes, Kakashi is a rare white cat, Lee is a cute monkey !, M/M, Mating, Monster Girls, Nara woman are Deers, Pregnancy, Tsunade is a slug, Uchiha woman are black cats, Yaoi, call them monster or hybrids or shifters, only girls are monsters types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: After his parents death Naruto decided to live with his godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto only know his mother a Kitsune type as Naruto meets more types of monster girls, clans who are at each other throats and love that is threatened will Naruto understand the difference in his life and theirs ?





	1. Chapter 1

A plane took of in the sky, as people were walking around going to places .

Like this young man here Uzumaki Naruto .

He lived as since he was a baby in america with his parents , his father a human like himself and his mother a kitsune a fox human ..

Naruto smiled fondly at the memory of his parents as he waited for his godparents to pick him up .

They were good people and great parents the car accident was a huge darkness that swallowed him up .

He was alone at the funeral except for some business people from his dads work .

Then his godfather called and said he can live with him and his godmother till he finds a place he can stay .

' There you are my boy ! ' A heavy arm fell on Naruto's shoulders as the man laughed .' Look how big you are ! '

' Jiraiya keep it down you idiot ! ' A woman said as she slowly went to them .

His godmother Senju Tsunade was beautiful as always, she was a slug type and the head doctor of Konoha hospital .

' Aw come on Tsu-chan I missed the stupid brat .' Naruto looked annoyed as he saw 2 cat girl walk them by, looking at them as their ears twitched of Jiraiya's loud voice he quickly said .' Look out girls he is a pervert, who gets off of licking a cats ear .'

The girls looked at Jiraiya in disgust as many other people, Jiraiya paled and waved with his hands .' No no you got it all wrong ! Damn you Naruto ! '

Tsunade and Naruto laughed and Jiraiya kept pouting till they got home .

On the way home Naruto watched as the modern city slowly disappear and forest of tress came into his vision .

' Some change will do you good Naruto .' Tsunade said softly .' Believe me there are many people of your age and icharaku are looking for people to work there .'

' Oh that's the place mom and dad went for their many dates .' Naruto forced a smile Tsunade and Jiraiya winced forgotten about that but Naruto laughed off . ' Don't worry you guys can talk about them, I don't mind really ...' But adults still looked unsure .' Really I am fine .'

' If you say so kid .' Jiraiya forced a smile back but Tsunade was still looking unsure but said nothing .

After hour in the car and little 5 minute break, it was Tsunade's turn after the break . ' Tsu-chan please don't ....' But too late Tsunade speed off as Naruto feared for his dear life .

' What is the problem you guys, I don't see the problem .' She smiled as she took a turn so sharp Jiraiya kissed the window on his right .' Tsu-chan ! '

' Sorry sorry .' And she went slower Naruto sighed in relief .

Then the village in view .' Wow .' The village was big many houses and trees sitting in harmony .

' Who house is that ? ' He noticed many mansions bit far away from the houses .'

' Those mansions belong to clans, that is Uchiha Mansion, the Hyuuga Mansion, the Nara Mansion ... ' Jiraiya pointed to the mansions one for one .

' The Senju mansion ! ' Tsunade proudly said as they drive past them .' We will visit them later or tomorrow Bakashirama and Sourama are not home at the moment .'

Naruto was quiet as he nodded and then a confussed frown came across his face .' Who ? '

' Hashirama and Tobirama the Senju brothers, I believe I told you about them .'

' Ah is Hashirama not the one who is in relationship with Mito, if I remember she was a distant family of mom .' Tsunade frowned a bit but nodded .' Yeah ... Sort of ...' 

' Is there something ...' 

' Don't worry about it ki ... Ah ! ' Tsunade was in time to let the car stop, when a man run over the street and a something ran after him . ' Damn you Nara ! '

Naruto almost flew out his seat, not understanding what was happening .

Nara ? One of the clans ? He tried to sit up but Jiraiya blocked his view when he got out of the car . Tsunade was fuming as she also wanted to get out .' Tsu-chan stay inside it's bad for your blood pressure .' He then glared at the others .' Don't you have eyes girl ! ' He stepped to them as he grabbed the man .' And you too asshole ! ' As he began to shake him .

' Sorry ...' Said the Nara girl as she watched them, she bent over to grab the purse . A chubby little dog woman ran to them, slower then the thief and the Nara girl . ' Thank you .' She said with a smile .' You welcome ...' 

' So a thief stealing from an older person, a woman at that ! ' 

' Sorry ! ' The man wailed .

Naruto watched the whole show from inside the car, as Tsunade sighed at it .' Give it to Jiraiya to make it worse .' 

' Well he loves woman .' Naruto said Tsunade gave him that look as he blushed .' I mean in a good way, he loves you with his heart remember .'

' More his dick ...' She answered Naruto sweatdropped is she still angry he peeps the bath houses ?

As the old woman leaves and Jiraiya beats the other man, Tsunade and Naruto got out of the car .' Well hello there Shika .' 

' Good day Tsunade-san .' Shika said as she looked at Naruto .' Who is this ? '

' This is our godson Naruto .'

' Yo .' Naruto smiled as he waved at her, her cheeks went bit red as she nodded at him .' I think my father said something, about your godson coming here . So this is him ...'

' Yeah Uzumaki Naruto ... Shika-chan right ? '

' Just Shika ... I don't like the chan name thing .' She crossed her arms as she tried to look tall, which she already is since she is a deer type . Maybe it's something girls just do .'

Okay Shika ... You are a hero here .'

' That guy causes trouble all morning .'

' Oh really well the Uchiha will know how to handle him I think .' As he pointed to 3 people running to them .

' Finally we got him .... Thanks to you Shika .' Said a man who gave a thumbs up .' Bastard giving everyone trouble ... And it's your fault Obito .'

' M-mine ! ' The man looked troubled at that .' So Obito you let idiots like him run free ? ' 

' It's not my fault I got cramps ...' 

' You always have cramps ! ' Everyone but Naruto and Shika yelled .

Naruto noticed the white haired girl cat, as she grabbed the guys wrists to put cuffs on . ' Wow ...'

' Stop staring please .' She said Naruto's cheeks went red .' Oh sorry I did not mean .. ' Naruto noticed the deadly glare the Obito send with his one eye .' What is your problem ! ' He did sound angry as Tsunade went in front of him .

And Jiraiya stops Obito .' Sorry Obito, Kakashi-chan Naruto don't mean to be rude or to hurt your feelings in america is uncommon to see a white cat type .'

' I am sorry I did not mean to stare ! You are just well ... Pretty and cool looking ! ' 

Kakashi's face went red as Tsunade laughed .' You make it worse idiot ! ' The slug type said while laughing even the Nara smiled a bit .' Come on Obito calm down .' The other man said as Obito was ready to tear Naruto a new asshole .' Shut it Shisui .'

' Well I will be going see you next time Naruto .' Shika went off before Naruto could say goodbye .' Wow so cool .' Naruto was in a bliss how strong looking and fast Shika was .

' Well we will going too, tell that Bakashirama that Naruto has arrived .'

' Will do ! ' Shisui smiled as he hold back Obito, while Kakashi was holding the thief .

The trio went off again, Naruto looked behind him but the others where already out of view .

' Why does Hashirama have to know I have arrived .'

' He is the leader of this village, of course he has too meet you . That Sourama will probably come too . '

' Don't be mean Tsu-chan .' Jiraiya said .' You only don't say anything about those two, because Bakashirama is fan of your books pervert .' 

' Well you know me and my books ... We both score ! ' As he winked with thumb up .

Naruto had to fight really hard not to laugh, as the slug type almost throw Jiraiya out of the car .


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by and Naruto still have to get used to living in house, Jiraiya busy with his new novels working on 5 takes a lot of time and Tsunade is still so busy in the hospital but has a day off today .

' So want to walk with your beautiful godmother ? ' She said with a smirk .' Always .' Naruto said with a smile .

Naruto did not see his godparents much as a kid, but he is pleasantly getting along with both them just fine .

' So what types are here actually ? '

' We are called hybrids here actually .' Tsunade told them as they just walked out of the house .' Hybrids .' The word sounded strange on Naruto's tongue, but he knows he has to get used to it if he wants to live peacefully here .

Tsunade noticed the focus on Naruto's eyes .' But it's no offence if you call us types or monsters, if you just respect the way they live everyone is happy .'

' Oh okay ...' _Being called a monster is a bit too much right ?_

' The Nara are an all deer type, the Hyuuga an all snake, you have the Uchiha the black cat type ...'

' That one of yesterday ... Is She an albino ? '

' Kakashi ? No she is a Hatake a rare white cat type, the one who wanted to beat you up was her boyfriend Obito . He is very protective of her, so don't stare too much at her .

She got bullied a lot as a child .'

Naruto nodded knowing full well how it was to be bullied .

' And you know the Senju, we have different types in the family .'

' Touka-san is a centaur right .'

Tsunade nodded .' But tell you what my type is the orginal ! ' 

Naruto smiled as Tsunade was boasting up her ego being the slug type .

Suddenly they bumped into Hashirama and a black cat type woman .' Naruto ! How nice to see you ! ' Hashirama smiled as he waved at them .' Oh it's you again .' Tsunade said with an eye roll .'

' How rude .' Said the other woman as both then glared at each other .

Naruto don't know this woman but she seems close to Hashirama, as he stood close to her but he finds it confusing as the woman hisses at him .' Naruto this is Uchiha Madara .' Tsunade told him .' A ... Friend of Bakashirama .'

' Don't be mean Tsu-chan ! ' Hashirama wailed big tears with a smile, Naruto sometimes found him creepy ... A kind creep .

' Naruto ... He seems off .' Madara says as she sniffs him .' His mother was a Kitsune .' 

' Oh ... Perhaps Mito's family ? '

' A distant cousin .'

' Who ? ' Naruto looked confused at the three who looked confused back .' Your mom ... Did tell you about the Uzumaki clan right ? '

' The what now ...'

Tsunade sighs .' Oh boy .'

' Perhaps it's better we leave and Tsunade explains everything here .' But before the nervous Hashirama could leave both woman hold him back .' It's your fault you explain it to him ! '

' Don't you dare Hashirama ! ' Hisses Madara with a glare .

So Hashirama got no other choice but to explain to Naruto about the Uzumaki clan .

' Your mother is part of the Uzumaki clan, the Kitsune clan and the only Kitsune type clan in the whole world . Mito was well ... One of the few that traveled to our country to get married ... To me .'

Naruto raised his eyebrow as Madara growls but kept looking at Hashirama .' Your mother was in the group .. She was to get married to my brother Tobirama .'

' I am sure he is not the father ? '

' No ..' He laughed nervously as Tsunade smiled kindly .' Your mother fell in love with someone else .' She told him .' And that made the clan ... Angry ..'

' More like disgusted .' Madara told him as everyone looked at her .' Madara ...' Tsunade scowls at her as Hashirama put his hand on her shoulder but she slaps it off .' Your mothers clan was disgusted by her actions she choice love above family, she choice to make her own family, her own happy ending, her own choices ... ' 

Madara got quiet but then she looked Naruto straight in the eye .' The reason why you have to know this, is because you are here .. '

' What do you mean ? ' Naruto don't like this feeling .' Your clan is also here making it's nest, and they are not happy with you . '

Hashirama nodded as Tsunade looked bitter .' You have to be careful Naruto, and if you are in trouble don't be worried to talk to us or ask for help okay ? '

Naruto just nodded not sure what to do with the information .

' Let's go .'

' I am sorry ..' Hashirama whispered but Naruto smiled .' Why be sorry everyone choice for love, it's not like I can judge you for it .'

The group parted as Naruto and Tsunade walked to the park .' I really wanted to tell you ... I just did not know how .'

' I am not mad ... I am bit confused with all this information, but I am not mad .. Maybe I be angry later, but I am not mad at anyone right now .'

Tsunade nodded but still looked unsure .' Heya ! ' Shouted a voice that made Tsunade cringe and Naruto almost get a heart attack .

' Are you new here ! You must be ! How are you ! Where are you from ! Do we know each other ! Probably not ! ' Said a smiling face as the girl jumped right in front of him .' I am Lai nice to meet yah ! '

Naruto met Rock Lai the monkey type .


End file.
